Tardy
by BluSakura
Summary: Angie's late.  But in the end, it's not all that bad, is it?  DerekxAngie


_Standard disclaimers apply._

_A/N: Usually, you'll find me in the Kingdom Hearts section writing for Cloud/Tifa. Well, in my quest for a new idea, I decided to venture into this area and support a great game with a great couple full of possibilities. I haven't actually read a whole lot in here yet, but I'll get to it._

_Let's make this section grow!_

**_

* * *

_**

Angie was so, so, so late.

Nurses and doctors stared with their jaws dropped as she zoomed past them. Angela Thompson was never unpunctual. Ever.

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. Perfect record, smashed to smithereens. Pride, down the toilet. This cannot be happening to me!_

Angie skidded to a halt in front of the elevator and pounded on the button repeatedly. After tapping her foot twice, she shrieked, "Screw it!" and dashed for the stairs, mere seconds before the elevator opened.

Her calves ached like nobody's business and her knees almost buckled when she finally arrived on the 17th floor. But she did not waver. Angie would not be later than she already was.

She shoved the door with as much force as possible, and felt a few bodies hit the floor. Leslie had been knocked down by the swinging barrier and landed on top of Tyler, who was grinning like an idiot.

It didn't matter. Angie needed to get to her destination. She even ignored the slapping sound that resounded through the corridor.

When she finally saw the clerk's desk, she slammed her hands on the surface. "I'm here!" she gasped. Her legs jelly, her arms made out of noodles, and her brain mush. And she made it to work. Sweet, sweet euphoria.

May Bloom, a new girl working at the desk, stared wide-eyed at the panting nurse in pink. "You're late," she said, more in surprise rather than accusation.

Nurse Thompson stomped her foot. "I _know_! For the love of mercy, I _know_!" She spun on her heel and stumbled into the lounge. She needed coffee.

She swung the door open and then slammed it shut when she was inside, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes.

"Angie?"

Her eyes snapped open. It couldn't be. It just couldn't possibly be.

She slowly turned her head in his direction. It was.

"Angie? Are you alright?" he asked, sincere concern dripping from his every word. She pointed a shaky finger at him, staring as if he grew another head. His worry grew when he saw her look at him like that (not to mention her rumpled clothing, tangled hair, and flushed face). "Angie, what happened?"

She continued staring and pointing for a moment, then clutched her head in agony.

"I can't believe I got to work _later_ than_ Derek Stiles_!" She fell to her knees and sobbed, finally breaking down after everything she had gone through that morning.

Angie felt his arms link around her frame. "Angie, w-what happened?"

She pounded her fists weakly against his chest, letting out all her frustrations. She finally exhausted herself after a few moments, and slumped against her doctor.

"It was _awful_, Derek! Awful! My landlord was having renovations done to the apartments last night! I swear I had nothing to do with it! At midnight, the _drilling_ started! Oh, God, Derek! The _drilling_! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Angie pulled away from him to look at his face. His face was scrunched up and he was biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"You jerk! You don't even care about it, do you! You think this is all just fun and games, don't you! You don't care that I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, do you! I should never have told you!" Angie shrieked. She stood up so fast, Derek was knocked back on his backside. Angie stomped over to the cupboards to find some coffee. She reached up to grab the container, but it was just above her reach even as she stood on her toes.

"Damn you, cupboard! And damn my height, too," Angie mumbled, slumping over the counter below the cabinet.

Suddenly, she felt someone press up behind her. Derek extended his arm to grasp the container, the amusement never leaving his eyes. He placed the ground Folgers special roast blend on the counter in front of her.

Angie probably would have thanked him and headed straight for the coffee maker, but she couldn't. His arms were resting on the counter on either side of her, and he was still pressed to her back. She could feel his warmth through their scrubs. Her heart raced, and she couldn't bring herself to push his hands away.

Apparently, Derek took Angie's stillness as encouragement, and wrapped his arms around her waist. His body towered over her and almost covered her entire existence.

She couldn't breathe. She could feel the rim of his glasses on her temple and his hot breath in her ear. "I think," he whispered in a husky voice that made Angie weak in the knees, "that later, you'll actually find this pretty damn funny."

This was the first time that she had ever let someone control her every move. So when Derek lifted her chin, turned her head in his direction and claimed her lips, Angie realized that he'll never let her live this down.

**_

* * *

_**

_End Notes: I have no idea how this came about, but it seemed fun to write about. And everyone's late now and then, right? Angie shouldn't be an exception. Any comments?_


End file.
